Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee is a former student of Beacon Academy and one of the main protagonists of RWBY. Weiss's weapon of choice is her Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster. She will make her debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, ''where she will be one of the members of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers alongside her friends Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos. She, along with Ruby, Blake, and Yang, will later join The 88 Squad after the events of the film. She is voiced by Kara Eberle. When singing, she is voiced by Casey Lee Williams. Plot In The IG-88's Adventures Series Weiss makes her debut in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, where she is still attending Beacon Academy alongside Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. When Tony Stark makes a visit to the Academy, he hires her, Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Beacon Academy students Lie Ren, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos onto his faction of Avengers to take down The 88 Squad and Steve Rogers' team in order to take Bucky Barnes in custody. At the Leipzig/Halle Airport, which is the location where the battle between Tony Stark and Captain Americas' teams takes place, Weiss along with her friends and several others hired by Stark, battle The 88 Squad, but were unable to capture The 88 Squad as they escaped with Rogers and Barnes to the Siberian Hydra Facility. When Stark headed over to the facility to meet with the heroes, Weiss, along with Ruby, Blake, Yang, Ren, Pyrrha, Valkyrie, Jaune, some of Stark's hired teammates, and T'Challa, secretly followed him. When Nadia betrayed IG-88 during The 88 Squad's fight with The Horde Of Darkness, Weiss, along with her friends and Stark's hired teammates, joined The 88 Squad in fighting and defeating The Horde Of Darkness. After this, She, Ruby, Blake, and Yang left Beacon Academy to join The 88 Squad while Jaune, Valkyrie, Pyrrha, and Ren chose to join IG-82's Squad. During her time with The 88 Squad, IG-86 placed the Power Stone gem in her necklace to keep safe from anyone trying to grab it. Her time with The 88 Squad was cut short however, when she was turned into a trophy by Cinder Fall in IG-88 Meets Black Panther ''along with her friends. While her friends were rescued (as seen in ''IG-88 Meets Deadpool 2), Weiss's trophy was returned to her father, Jacques, in Atlas by Necrafa (as seen in the mid-credit scene in IG-88 Meets Ant-Man & The Wasp). When revived, he scolds her for leaving him to go fight with Tony Stark and The 88 Squad. After further arguing which includes a slap across her face, Jacques grounds Weiss forever and declares Whitley Schnee the new heir of the Schnee Dust Company, much to her dismay. Some time later, Weiss attempts to escape, but is soon caught by Linkara and Phelous, who turn her back in to him, shocked to see that her father was working for The Horde Of Darkness the whole time. After another argument that results in a brawl between her and her father, she is knocked out by Necrafa and taken to a nearby cliff. There, Jacques makes amends with Weiss and declares that he will unground her and let her return to The 88 Squad if she deeply apologizes. After acceptly apologizing to her father, the 2 share a hug and he ungrounds her. However, it turns out to be a ruse, as Jacques impales her daughter and grabs the Power Stone from Weiss's necklace. When Weiss weakly asks her father "Why?". He coldly and angrily responds, "For Thanos." He then throws Weiss off the cliff, killing her instantly, much to the shock of General Ironwood, Milo Thatch, and The Guardians Of The Galaxy, who were watching from above. As Jacques and The Horde Of Darkness leave with the Power Stone to deliver to Thanos, Ironwood, The Guardians, and Thatch's team attack the villains, but they escape in time. Weiss's body was then obtained by the team and the Guardians. The first to hear about her death were Ruby Rose, Star Butterfly, and IG-80 after Thatch and Peter Quill informed them in IG-88's Adventures Of Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix. A funeral was then held for her, with Ruby, after the funeral, vowing to kill whoever killed her best friend. In IG-88's Adventures Of Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part II, Weiss, who was secretly resurrected by Dumbledore and Snape after the funeral via the Resurrection Stone, returns to Hogwarts during the final battle and kills Jacques as revenge for killing her, and then joins The 88 Squad and their allies in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness and Voldemort's Army. She later resumes her duties as an 88 Squad member. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, she is killed again after Thanos, with the completed Infinity Gauntlet, snapped his fingers, causing her, along with her friends Ruby, Yang, and Blake to disintegrate and become a victim of The Decimation. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, she, along with Ruby, Yang, Blake, and all victims of The Decimation, is resurrected by Bruce Banner / Hulk via a new Infinity Gauntlet made by Banner, Rocket Raccoon, IG-86, and Tony Stark. She, along with her friends, later joins The 88 Squad and The Avengers in the final battle against Thanos' Army, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness.